


A Woman Should Be Loved

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the foolish notions a dreamer has about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Should Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as you will see, an Aurora changed by the seasons; a woman who is not cruel, but different, for some dreams become nightmares and it's natural for their dreamers to follow. 
> 
> Alternate Universe during Aurora and Phillip's wedding. 
> 
> I am enamoured of Sleeping Warrior, I hope I wrote something enjoyable. Please, do have a nice reading. 
> 
> As I always mention: English is not my first language, any mistake whatsoever, even if it is not of grammatical nature, please add it to a comment below. It would be very, very appreciated.

She was told that love is a wonderful thing, she dared to ask why; she was told that life is a wonderful thing, she liked to ask why. Their answer was always the same, with very little to no variation: A woman should be loved; love is supreme and true. After all this years, it still has a lovely ring to it.

She thought for quite a while that Phillip was the one and only, for when he took her hand in his and kissed the troubles away, it felt real and true. His voice woke her, as his kiss did, and his smile was contagious and everlasting. He did not tell her stories of suffering; he said happiness was the world because she was part of it. She did believe him, for a while.

Suddenly, the man she loved, whom she saw as her truest love, was gone. What he left behind him were secrets, forgotten relationships, details of the life she missed as she underwent imprisonment inside her dreams. Mulan had been there, barely, a phantom of the man Phillip had been; the man she never got to know. It pained her to acknowledge that Phillip entrusted that woman more than her, that he saw her as an equal and therefore a rightful companion. Seeing Mulan, he saw a survivor; seeing Aurora, he saw a victim. He did not have the entitlement of defining her.

Mulan was a warrior first and foremost; she had a tough exterior and a mean demeanour. She also thought of her as weak. It had been a challenge, for both of them, but they evolved, and so did their relationship. Mulan counted with her during the watch, and Aurora observed which fruits were apt for consumption. They learned of each other and their respect was reciprocated.

Mulan was wonderful, she realised, and her name had a lovely ring to it. Mulan narrated chronicles of sorrows; she said the world was full of pain, but that her existence proved her it could be conquered. Good times must be enjoyed and bad times endured, Mulan taught her that. She was truthful, and Aurora appreciated the unexpected gift of pure honesty.

Phillip was, for a lack of a better word, a lie. She fell in love with a concept, not with a man, an idea that would never accomplish such form. His definition of confidence was to hide her from the facts, his so-called protection was misinformation, he was not sincere. She grew weary of him and the misguiding memories that once drew her to his person; the knight in shining armour slowly turning into a portrait of the century's decadence and her foolishness.

Where Phillip had been dishonest, Mulan was genuine; Whereas Phillip had thought, intentionally or not, that life's hardships would be impossible for her to handle, Mulan entrusted her with her own autonomy and rejoiced when she proved herself to be capable of that and more; As Phillip became the shadow of a man that never breathed, Mulan became the first glance at the horizon.

Aurora loved Mulan dearly, passionately, and dreamt of the life they would live together; far off places, peaceful embraces, the sharing of a happiness that cannot be described. What they would discover together, free as they could be, the sound of their hearts beating unison as the sole witness of their affection.

Ultimately, it could not be, with Phillip's soul returned, the original plan for a wedding between Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip kept its course. She would marry a childhood fancy, a fake man, and live an equally ridiculous pretence. The committed wife of a king whose marriage would be the uniting of the kingdoms, harmony at last would be obtained. Love is sacrifice, something she knows well. Oh, how she wishes her betrothed would fall dead on the flower-covered floor. 

She dares not to search the crowd for Mulan; she is not there, and if she is, it makes no difference, for nothing can be done against this abomination. Bad times she will endure, for her kingdom, even if it means sacrificing herself for it. No good could come out of escaping, living the life of a runaway for the sake of love. She accepts this willingly, knowing the life of a queen was meant for her, and she would take advantage of it. She does not think of what kind of shackles were intended for Mulan, she is aware a prison could not and did not contain her spirit. Mulan is the embodiment of freedom.

A daisy graces her hair, as she walks to the altar.

She did not wed in white.

_If we were divided on earth, may the Gods unite us in heaven._

 


End file.
